GerIta hide and seek
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: The world meeting is to be held at Germany's place, but Germany and Italy are no where to be found... GermanyXFem!Itay


It was the day of the world meeting which today would be held at Germany's house, and who should be _M.I.A. _Italy. Germany stormed the hallway looking for her, but to no avail.

"Daisy where are you!" Daisy who was hiding in a small supply closest trying to suppress her giggles.

*"hehe Luddy will never find me in here" Ludwig face palmed *of course she is behind the one door I did not check.* Ludwig walked over to the door, his heels clicking together when he stopped and slowly opened it.

"You found me!" Daisy yelled as she hugged him.

"I-italy… what are you d-doing." his face turning a bright shade of red. she looked up at him.

"Ludwig your face is red as a tomato~" Daisy said with a grin

"Well that's because… your hugging me"

"What's wrong with that?" Daisy said with a pout. Ludwig sighed

"It is not proper for a young lady to hug a man like this if they are not dating or married."

"Does this mean you don't like me Ludwig?" she replied sticking her bottom lip out.

"Oh course I like you Daisy…" Ludwig answered trailing off at the end. She grinned and looped her arm in his.

"Good! Let's go make some pasta then!" Daisy said as she skipped her way the kitchen.

Daisy tied her hair up in a bun and started boiling the water for the pasta. Ludwig sat across the island and was memorized by Daisy's smile that she always wore when she made pasta.

Daisy stood on her tip toes as she reached for the pasta sauce that was on the top shelf.

"Do you need help getting that Daisy?" Ludwig asked afraid that she might drop the jar.

"No, I'm fine I got it- *CRASH* the jar of red sauce shattered on the floor covering the white tiles in a red goop.

"Daisy are you alright!" Ludwig asked as jolting from his seat.

"Yea I'm fine, but the pasta sauce isn't…" Daisy replied in a sad tone. Ludwig reached for Daisy's hand.

"Look, your not fine. Your bleeding, you need to be more careful in the kitchen! Now come here and let me bandage you up." Ludwig said in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry Luddy, I will be more careful next time." Daisy said as Ludwig tended to her injured hand.

"All better." Ludwig said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Luddy!" Daisy replied giving Ludwig a light peck on the cheek before returning to the pasta sauce. Ludwig quickly grabbed Daisy's uninjured hand spun her around landing a passionate kiss on her lips. Daisy smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with his hair. Ludwig's hands grazed the bottom of her shirt and slowly slid up the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Ludwig licked Daisy's bottom lip, which she gladly opened allowing Ludwig to explore every inch of her sweet mouth. Daisy's hands traveled down toward the button's on Ludwig's shirt. Daisy slowly and teasingly undid each of them. Ludwig flung his button up as well as his black tank top to the side, making sure they didn't land in the pasta sauce. Ludwig tugged at the hem of Daisy shirt slowly pulling it off and massaged her clothed breasts, earning a few moans. Daisy explored Ludwig's bare chest, drawing circles around his abs sending chills up his spine. In return Ludwig left a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw and her neck finding that soft spot causing her to moan louder. He smiled into her neck and began to suck harder leaving a his own personal love mark.

At the meeting: "We are missing Germany and Italy. Since this meeting was Germany's idea we cannot start this meeting until he gets here, so who wants to go and look for him?" Gilbert raised his hand.

"The Awesome Prussia will go and find him!" Gilbert replied before anyone else got a chance to answer and was out the door.

*Now I wonder where he could be…* Gilbert noticed smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Why is the kitchen smoking…" Gilbert turned the corner to find his brother and Daisy shirtless and making out while smoke plumed from the stove and pasta sauce covered the floor. Ludwig quickly stood up and shielded Daisy's exposed body from Gilbert. He then glanced over at the clock and groaned.

"It looks like you two have quite the mess to clean up… I'll just leave you two and conduct the meeting in your place." before the red faced German could answer, Gilbert was long gone.

Since Gilbert didn't have any of Ludwig's notes he decided to have a dramatic reading of The Awesome Prussia diaries read by The Awesome Prussia himself.

THE END


End file.
